


A Pretty Good Bad Idea

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: “So I kind of like, deflowered you, huh?”





	A Pretty Good Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Title from this Sara Bareilles song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r3dAaV-oLWk
> 
> Lyrics: https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/sarabareilles/badidea.html

She’s going to his side of the desk because nothing really matters anymore. Rules don’t matter, love doesn’t matter, and ethics and morality don’t matter. Eleanor was going to do something simply because she wanted to, like she did before she gave a shirt about anyone but herself because she’s sad and hurting, and Michael was willing, so _who was this really hurting anyway?_

“This is a bad idea.”

“I know.”

“Does that mean you're gonna fork me on your desk?” she asks.

Michael kisses her, and even though there aren't any fireworks, she has to admit he’s not half bad at it. And it’s been an eternity since someone kissed her and touched her like this. His lips move to her neck, and she can’t help but let out something between a moan and a gasp.

They fork in his office, and it kind of feels awesome...But she kind of regrets it the minute he finishes. They hadn’t even taken their clothes all the way off, and she was already imagining what Chidi would say if he found out. She sits up.

“Sooooo, was that because Vicky and Shawn are breathing down your neck, or are you secretly harboring feelings for me?” she deadpans.

“I suppose I was looking for some comfort in this mess we’re in.”

She nods. She was kind of feeling the same way: stressed, anxious, suffering from acute memory loss as a result of Michael’s own doing… _Motherforking bullshirt!_

“This was a bad idea,” she repeats, face twisted into a grimace. “Like this was really dumb! Like Jason-level stupid.”

Eleanor hops off his desk and pulls up her pants. He does the same, and he at least has the decency to pretend to look sheepish. His suspenders hang down to the floor in funny loops as he approaches her on the other side of his desk.

“Listen. Don't blame yourself. Maybe it was a bad idea, but of the two of us, it’s literally my job to be the worst being in the universe. I don’t know what the etiquette is for sex with humans. I’ve never slept with a human before.”

Her brow arches.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

And, okay, it _does_ make her feel a little better.

“I’m serious. Demons, devils, ghouls? Sure. But not humans.”

“So you’re saying I was your first?”

“Essentially.”

Eleanor stands up a little straighter, suddenly a little proud of herself. 

“Well, it’s been a while since I’ve been able to say that.”

Michael shrugs.

“I’m glad we could clear that up.”

She smiles.

“Thanks, Michael.”

She turns to leave again, and he moves back to sit on his desk chair. But she stops before she reaches the door.

“So I kind of like, deflowered you, huh?”

“Eleanor, please.”

“But like, that’s a big deal.”

Michael puts his head in his hands.

“Eleanor, let’s not do this.”

“Okay, okay. You’re right. I’m sorry. We’re good. I’ll go now.”

“Good night, Eleanor.”

This time, she makes it all the way to the door with her hand on the door knob, door cracked open, when she turns around again.

“This doesn’t mean that we’re going steady now, does it?”

“Eleanor, so help me, I’ll reboot all of you.”

She snorts as she finally exits. So it was a bad idea to sleep with Michael. She could admit it. _It was a bad idea to sleep with Michael._

 _And anyway_ , she reminds herself, _he wasn’t even the third-worst person I've ever gone to bed with._


End file.
